


K: Kid

by brokxnharry



Series: Teen Wolf A-Z Challenge (with songs) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Has Feelings, Kid Fic, M/M, Pining Derek, Post Hale Fire, cora loves him too but is traumatized, derek and stiles as parents, derek loves cora so much, stiles misses his mum, werewolves losing control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokxnharry/pseuds/brokxnharry
Summary: Derek finds a one-year old bitten werewolf but he doesn't know what to do with it. So he calls Stiles.





	K: Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Kola - Damien Jurado

" You're kidding me, right?"

" I don't know what to do with it."

" It's not an **_it_** , Derek. She's the cutest, little girl I've ever seen, and she- oh shit, she's not supposed to do that." Stiles staggered away, tripping and almost falling right into Derek's arms, at the sight of protruding claws, blondish brown hairs surrounding her face, almost immediately fading away, as she obliviously marveled upon Derek's keychain, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

" Why can she do that? Isn't she too young to, you know, be a werewolf?" Stiles asked, the seemingly irritated, mostly fond, Derek.

" Born werewolves complete their transformation once they hit puberty. Bitten werewolves as soon as their body takes to the bite."

" What? She looks like she's barely one year old, who would bite her? And why? It's not like she'll be that helpful of a beta." Derek's eyes fell away from Stiles, taking the little girl in that looked so much like Laura, if she'd never been in pieces.

" I can smell another pack on her. So maybe someone lost control and just, bit her." Derek's shoulders felt heavy, clinched, that he could barely move them into a shrug, willing his eyes away from the girl, and back to Stiles, who was watching him, with a hint of curiosity behind his eyes, that wasn't invasive or unkind, simply there.

" And she was just there, on your doorstep?"

" I would have smelled whoever put her there if she was on my doorstep, don't you think?" Derek rolled his eyes, taking a few steps away from Stiles, who felt too close, too overwhelming for Derek's fading composure.

" Fair enough. Do we know her name? Know what happened to her? Or what we're going to do about it? Do we know anything, really?"

" I think her name is Audrey." A squeal sounded in the unreasonably thick air, the little girl now staring up at Derek, eyes wide and innocent and so fucking young. He felt the need to bury her within him, keep the world away, just this once. He shook his head, turning away, walking up the newly painted stairs.

" I'm going to call Deaton. You take care of her."

" Yeah, of course, leave the human with the werewolf that can't control her shifts, what could go wrong?" Stiles' voice carried, till Derek closed the door to his room, falling into the bed, that sometimes still smelled ashy and burned to him, despite the new sheets, and all the layers of paint he'd spread across the walls, until he forgot what color he started with, and why he even bothered trying to savor what was left of the house, that was roaming with ghosts of everything he'd ever lost.

Stiles sat on the floor, cross-legged, retrieving his phone and keys and stress ball. Audrey crawled towards him, making sounds that were the embodiment of joy and excitement and everything a child was supposed to be. She fell into Stiles' lap, taking the stress ball, and putting it to her mouth, her teeth coming out and piercing right through it.

" Oh, no, no, that's not meant for your mouth." Stiles tried to pull it away, take her hands out of her mouth, but she groaned, resisting against his grasp, till she chewed too hard, that the ball burst in her mouth, falling apart. Her bottom lip trembled, eyes filling up with tears, as low whimpering sounds filled up her chest.

" Oh fuck. Oh shit," Before Stiles could try to distract her, to ease the meltdown he could feel coming, her mouth opened wide, eyes squeezed shut, and she started to hysterically cry, her screams piercing, demanding.

Stiles rose to his feet, taking her into his arms, putting his fingers through her mouth, to try to take the little pieces of his ball, out. Her fangs were still out, and he felt them , poking through his fingers, but when he hissed, something like a giggle broke through her cries, and he just left his fingers there, dramatizing his groans of pain, every time she bit down, her eyes sparkling in mischief.

" Alright, Audrey, want some real food now? Huh? You like the sound of that?" She rubbed at her eyes, wiping what was left of her tears, before she rested her head against Stiles' shoulder, humming in contentment. Stiles' heart gave a thud, a rushed pulse, because she was so small, with all this strength in her, all this potential, that she didn't want, never really asked for, was too young to appreciate, to know what to do with all that. He put a hand to her head, simply holding her there, and she let him.

Stiles stood her up by his feet, letting her cling to his sweatpants, to maintain her balance. She continued to make sounds that meant nothing to him, but still sounded nice, sounded warm and kind and happy. He made her one of the few dishes he knew how to make; chicken noodle soup. He made a bit more than what she'd need, in case Derek felt like eating. He was pouring some of the soup into the most colorful bowl he could find, when he felt her staggering, almost falling onto her back, but her claws came out, clung to his legs, and this time, it really did hurt.

He recoiled, falling to his knees, as she fell away from him. He patted against his now bleeding leg, wetting a kitchen cloth, and resting it there, to ease the pain away. Audrey whined, crawling closer to him, putting her hand on top of his, being tender and careful now. But black veins appeared on her palm, her eyes widening in terror. Stiles didn't think before he disregarded the cloth, taking her hands away from his leg, away from anywhere that he could feel pain pulsing through.

" Hey, kiddo, no, you're hurting yourself. Come here, it's okay. I'm okay." A sound fell past her lips, cracked and breathless and pained, as she let Stiles hold her to his chest, burying herself into any curve in his body, taking in a scent that she didn't understand, but found some comfort in. Some safety.

" Stiles, why does it smell like blood in here?" Derek sounded, startling Stiles.

" Jesus, Derek, I thought we were over the whole creeping up on me thing."

" Are you hurt?" Derek disregarded the pounding of Stiles' heart, his attempt at humor, at normalcy, as he approached him, seeking out the source of that god awful smell.

" It's fine. It's nothing. Her claws came out, and she was holding onto my leg. Just a scratch. Did you find out anything?"

" Does it hurt?"

" No, Derek, it's barely anything. Not even going to scar. When she touched me though, she accidentally took some of my pain. I think it really freaked her out." Stiles' eyebrows furrowed, hands tightening around Audrey almost thoughtlessly. Derek leaned in, almost touched her, almost tried to take it all back, give her a chance at being a kid, an innocent little girl that couldn't listen into people's hearts trying to run away from them, couldn't feel other people's pain, when she could barely get through her own. He just wanted her to not end up in this house, set on fire, and left to die, to somehow punish someone, for ever falling in love, for feeling something for a person that didn't deserve it, didn't want it. Didn't want **_him_**.  

" Derek, are you, are you okay?" Stiles asked, but Derek retrieved backwards, like having Stiles so near, was still suffocating him a little, still shattering through the fences he'd built around himself, that Stiles had been jumping over, running right through, like they weren't there at all.

" Fine. Deaton said she was born into a family of werewolves, with only her, and the oldest of her brothers, being human. Her father was killed. Hunters. And her mother just lost it. So when the full moon came, she was out of control, bit her, attacked her kids when they tried to protect their sister. The only body that wasn't found, was her brother's, whom I'm guessing, is the one who left her here. She has no one, Stiles. And her own mother just.. **_fuck_**." Derek fell into a chair by the kitchen table, feeling boneless, like he'd let someone else down, like he'd failed her too, like he couldn't protect her either.

" And he left her here because.."

" Because he's human, Stiles. He's lost his entire family and doesn't know what to do with her, doesn't know how to help her. And the Hale house isn't that hard to find. He probably knew there was an alpha in the area."

Derek put his head in his hands, heavied down by thoughts and fears and a sense of uselessness that he didn’t think would ever go away. Stiles sighed, sounding as shaky as Derek felt. He put Audrey into a chair, laying the bowl of soup in front of her, trusting that she wouldn't make too much of a mess. But as soon as he took a step away from her, she had both her hands in the soup, throwing it around like it was water, licking her fingers, before going in for more.

Stiles laid a hand on Derek's shoulder, easing it down his back, sensing his muscles unclenching, tightening again as soon as his fingers strayed away. Derek felt loose, like there was nothing keeping him together, like he was coming undone. And he didn't have it in him to push Stiles away, to dwell on this, alone, and let it devour him whole. Eat him right up.

" We have to help her, Derek. She's all alone, and she's still so fucking young, and,"

" I know. I know, Stiles. I don't want her to end up here either. Not like this."

There was always this silent understanding between Stiles and Derek. Maybe because they'd both lost people that were never meant to be lost yet. Maybe because they'd known what it had done to them, what it would always do to them. Maybe because they'd watched their world tilt, had let it stay upside down, and had just wanted everything else to remain right, to never fall apart so tragically. They didn't know, had never thought about it, but they got it, and that was enough.

" I called Cora. She's going to come down here and take her to the pack of the area near her university. Says it's this nice, old, man, that is capable of raising a little girl. Taking care of her. And helping her when the time comes." Derek's eyes fell on her then, a smile forming across his features, despite everything that ached inside him. She now had the bowl on her face, licking against its surface, and enjoying the slight echoings in there.

" Do you want children, Derek?" Stiles asked, so simply, so effortlessly, Derek wondered how he managed to make everything seem so easy, like it was nothing at all.

" Where did that come from?" Derek wanted to find offense in that, in the intrusion of his question, in the way he was crawling under his skin, making him feel exposed and raw and vulnerable.

" I think I want kids. At least two. Don't want my kid to feel lonely, without someone to lean on, and grow up with. I'll teach them everything I know, will spend every waking minute of my life, trying to be present, you know, in the moment, with them, because time just.. doesn't care for plans or dreams. It runs out, whenever it feels like it, and then, there's just nothing left of you, but that. What you taught them. How you touched people around you. If at all. I mean, leaving this world with tiny, little, pieces of me? That's pretty cool."

Stiles suddenly sounded older, wiser, haunted by fears that weren't his, like leaving too little behind, or being forgotten, like he'd never been at all. Derek thought that he'd remember Stiles. Of course he would. He didn't think anyone could forget him. Didn't understand how he'd ever think that, that he'd ever touched anything without leaving a print, a mark. Mostly good too. Which was more than what Derek could have said for himself.

" I used to want kids too. A lot of them. I think, that's what made my mum this fucking untouchable alpha, because her family were her pack. She didn't have to turn anyone, or force them into being something they maybe didn't want to be. And she had so much love in her heart. She always said that she only found that in herself, when she had us. The thought of that, fascinated me. But now, it's just, you know, I'd rather not, really. I think I'm a bit of a selfish coward when it comes to people I care for. I wouldn't know what to do with myself, having to worry about them, or, God, having to think of someday, them being gone as well. I couldn't handle that. Plus, I'm emotionally constipated. I think even if I felt that kind of love, I wouldn't be able to tell them, to let them know. And kids are meant to be loved with every last bit of you. I just don't think that's a possibility for me." Derek shrugged, worn down, hollowed out. Stiles nodded, like he thought about it too, like he understood. Derek didn't really doubt that he did.

" Well, I think you've done pretty okay for yourself. I mean, you have a pack of the most all-over-the-place teenagers, who trust you with their lives. And they'd do anything for you. So that counts for something. It kind of has to." Derek chuckled, feeling something in his chest, clearing away.

" I'm going to clean up those cuts, call my dad and tell him I'll be here for the night. You're on kid-duty." Stiles patted his shoulder, walking away.

" Wait, what? Fuck, Stiles, no, I'm useless. I'll do something and it'll die, or, I don't know, I,"

" _Fuck!_ " Audrey slurred out, exclamation in her voice, hands in the air, like she was cheering, like she was amused by the new word she learned.

" Oh my God, Stiles." Derek tried to run out of the kitchen, look for Stiles, and just bring him back.

" Sounds like a you-problem, to me. Handle it, Derek." Stiles called, from the bathroom in the upper floor. Derek groaned, running a hand through his hair, but when he turned back into the kitchen, Audrey was tilted away from the table, arms reached out, like she was trying to get down, but her head was too heavy for her little figure, and she was falling, when Derek threw himself forward, putting his hands out, just as she settled into them, laughing all loud and free and light, that Derek wanted to hear nothing else for the rest of his life.

" Yeah, I've got you, don't you worry." Derek had his hands behind her back, holding her upright, as she jumped up and down against his chest, as if telling him to do that again. He breathed out a laugh, standing up and holding her to him, as she ran her fingers through his beard, pulling at it every so often.

Derek took her to the bathroom, cleaning her up as best as he could, changing her into the spare clothes that she was clinging to, when he'd first found her. He was taking off her undershirt, when he saw the bite, angry looking, deranged, like it didn't belong on that skin. He ran his fingers against it, feeling the unsmoothed surface, touching against the bits that were still opened, only slightly dried.

" Audrey," He whined, tears springing to his eyes, falling onto her. Her normally joyful expression, fell, like she could sense his distress, could smell the wrongness in the air. She pushed at the hand he had on her thigh, trying to grasp his attention, get him to look at her, instead of the immortal mark on her stomach. How could a mother do this? Taste her child's blood, and just, bite right through them? Did she not hear her crying? Did she not feel the blinding pain? Did she not care at all?

Audrey was trying to move, to get closer to him, but the sink was slippery and she could barely move without sliding further away. He put his arm to his face, wiping against the tears, willing them away, as he forced a smile, laughing at the unconvinced Audrey, that didn't seem amused anymore, mostly curious, worried. Derek dressed her up, putting her to the ground, and leaving a single finger in her palms, to maintain her footing. He guided her back to the living room, where his keychain was, along with Stiles' disregarded belongings. He left her to it, sinking into the couch, trying not to cling to her scent, not to know it by heart, find comfort in it. But the kid was almost irresistible, and despite his attempts at hardening it, his heart remained soft, mellow, especially when it came to innocence that was so pure, untouched, untainted.

He heard a yawn, felt a tug at his feet, and when he looked down, Audrey was there, somber and exhausted. He gave her a hand, that she wholeheartedly clung to, pulling her up, where she rested her head somewhere between his arm, and his chest, her claws out now, leaving a slight hole on her thigh, that was already healing.

" You must be tired, little one. It's okay, you can go to sleep, we'll keep you safe. And, tomorrow, you," His heart hit against his chest, almost too harshly, just once, when he thought of her leaving, growing old away from him, never remembering him at all, never knowing about his existence, and the love he felt for her, without really meaning to. She whimpered when his voice faded, like it was soothing her to sleep, like she found comfort in it, in him.

" You're going to go to your new home. You'll meet all those people, who are just like you. You'll go to school, make friends, kind of like Stiles. Or, actually, maybe not. I don't know if it's possible to find someone like him. But, we'll keep this between us, okay? He already gives me enough shit about everything else." She hummed, eyes slow in their blinking, a small smile on her face, as she looked up at him, awaiting more.

" You'll grow into this badass werewolf, like Erica, or Cora. Or my mum. I hope somebody tells you about them. About us. I think, it's going to be really hard to forget about you. I don't know why, but it scares me shitless, letting you go like that. But Beacon Hills isn't safe for you. I can't possibly raise a kid on my own. Hell, I can't even take care of my sister, who doesn't need me to do that for her anymore, but still. It feels like I never got the chance to be there for her. Like she was here, when they all were, and once it was just us and Laura, she just.. left. I don't know if she's coping or not. I don't know what that day did to her. But, she's always been so strong, so fucking strong, and,"

" _Fuck!_ " She sounded enthused that she related a word she knew, to what Derek was saying, and he laughed, lips falling onto her forehead, like she'd always been there, like he was used to this, used to having her.

" They're going to have a lot of fun with you, Audrey. I wish I could be there for it, you know. You do know what I'm talking about, right?" He smiled, brushing his nose against hers, causing a giggle to erupt past her, before she buried her face further into him, almost giving in to sleep, but wanting to remain awake, for what he had to say.

" I just feel like I didn't learn how to be a parent, like, I don't know what to do with feelings and shit. I can feel them, and they can hurt like a bitch, but then what? What if you come home one day and you're crying about a boy that hurt you, or a girl, because, you know, I won't judge, but yeah, how am I supposed to look at you and not know what to say? Not know what to do for you? I can handle not knowing what to do about my own shit, but if it's someone else's, then I just.. can't. I can't not be there, can't not know what to do, because they need something done, and I can't let them down. I'm so tired of letting people down, Audrey."

He looked down, like she had all the answers in the world. Like she could ease his hesitancy, make him feel more sure of himself, more trusting of the universe, but her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly ajar, and fangs were protruding past her lips, without her meaning for them too, and he found himself wishing he could keep her there, keep her just like that. Perfect. Unscathed. So beautiful, he could cry.

" Look at you sharing and shit. Do I have to be a one-year old that only knows how to curse, for you to talk to me?" Derek's head moved so fast, following Stiles' voice, that he heard his neck cracking in resentment. He wanted to groan, to protest, but Stiles was changed into one of Derek's jogging shorts, bandages around his leg, an oversized jumped almost drowning the upper half of his body, and Derek wondered if this was how his mother felt, every night when his father came home from work. If this was how Stiles' dad used to feel, getting to come home to the woman he loved so much, it broke him.

Stiles leaned down, brushing Audrey's hair away from her face, wanting to kiss her, but that would get him too close to Derek, he didn't know if he'd be able to pull away, so he smiled, sitting down on the couch, putting a hand to her tiny feet.

" I don't think I've ever seen anything softer than her skin." Stiles breathed out, eyes wide and loving. Derek smiled, looking away from him and down onto her, wanting to remember this, even if she didn't.

" You know, I think when the time comes, you'll be the best fucking parent there is."

" You're delusional, Stiles." Derek laughed, although, there was no humor in it, no real amusement.

" I mean it. If I'm still around, you better remind me of this. Your kids will be running around town, telling everyone that you're their dad. They'll know you're there for them, you'd give anything to keep them healthy and happy, and maybe they won't be, maybe no one ever is, but the thought will keep them trying, the reassurance, that even if we have nothing at all, we have him. That’s going to be enough for them. I mean, look at her. She's in love with you, and you've only gotten over yourself like two hours ago. Your kids will have a lifetime with you, they're bound to love you, and you're going to love them too, just like your mum said. I hear she was one smart woman." Derek breathed out something that sounded more like a cry than a laugh, but Stiles took it, his smile widening, his shoulders brushing against Derek's.

" Yeah. I guess she was." Derek nodded, almost to himself, easing into Stiles, deciding that his scent was a lot better than fresh paint, that if anything could overshadow the smell of burning, it was him.

" Maybe we should just take her and elope, what could go wrong?" Derek laughed, his chest shaking with it, causing Audrey to whine, pushing her claws into Derek's chest, almost to settle him. But Derek felt giddy, hopeful, because Stiles said we, like they were a packaged deal, and Derek really, really liked the idea of that.

" Aside from kanimas and hunters and darachs and alpha packs and vengeful previously-dead-turned-alive-werewolves-of-sorts and-"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Minor details really." Stiles waved away, a face-splitting grin taking over his face, when Derek laughed again.

" God, I hope she's still asleep when Cora arrives to take her. I don't think I can say goodbye to her like that." Derek ran a hand across her back, letting it rest there.

" Yeah. Me neither actually. Goodbyes just aren't my thing."

" Gee, I wonder why." Stiles gasped, pulling away from Derek in façade bewilderment.

" Derek, did you just make a **_joke_**? Like, do you have an actual sense of humor like the rest of us human peasants?" Derek rolled his eyes, although, his laughter continued to grow louder, less held back.

" What, I'm hilarious." Stiles snorted then, shaking his head to himself.

" Yeah, and I'm Thor, the God of thunder." Derek's eyes widened, mouth falling opened, like he found truth in his words.

" Derek, I'm not." Stiles pulled closer, hands on Derek's shoulder, trying to reassure him, but then Derek fell into a fit of laughter, kicking his legs out, his entire figure vibrating. Audrey moved against his chest, groaning out a "fuck" under her breath, like that was her response to everything, and it only intensified Derek's laughter. It was just so easy, so fucking simple, that they didn't understand how this wasn't their norm.

Somehow, they fell asleep, bundled within each other, almost impossible to tear them apart. They woke up to Audrey, pushing against them, wanting to do something else, other than sit there, and watch them sleep. Stiles took her to the bathroom to wash up, while Derek went to take a shower and change, awaiting Cora's arrival. He smelled her before he saw her, walking to the door of their family home, standing outside for a bit too long, seemingly taking it in.

Derek climbed down the stairs, just as Stiles walked out of the bathroom, with Audrey in his arms, chewing on a biscuit. Stiles stopped, eyes widened, heart hammering with the approaching goodbye. Derek started moving, immediately finding his place beside him, radiating warmth and reassurance.

" My God, you look more like a married couple than the last time I've seen you." Cora snorted, a welcoming smile on her lips, as she went in to hug her brother, who clung to her so desperately, so needingly, she let her bag fall away, circling her arms around him instead.

" What's wrong? Is everybody okay?" Cora asked, worried and unprepared, but Derek shook his head, detaching himself from her.

" Nothing is wrong. We've got it under control. Just.. missed you, I guess."

" You missed me?" Cora questioned, her voice as amused as it was hopeful.

" Take it in, Cora, because I have a feeling unimpressed, pissed at the world, brooding, Derek will be back in full swing pretty soon." Cora laughed, allowing herself to be pulled into Stiles' arms, that were almost as familiar as Derek's, although, probably, not as safe. Derek groaned, earning an innocent shrug from Stiles.

" So, I'm guessing, this is Audrey. Hello little one." Cora took both of Audrey's hands into her own, moving them around, causing her to giggle, kicking her legs, the scent of excitement never really leaving her.

" Oh man, she's a beauty. What did you do to deserve this, Audrey? Who did you piss off, kiddo? Huh?" Cora carefully took her from Stiles, inhaling her scent, and allowing it to revive things inside her, that had been long dead. She put her lips to her forehead, leaving them there, and Stiles' heart ached, because they were both so accustomed to dealing with children, had so much love and care to give, but they lost everyone they could have given them to.

" She reminds me so much of.."

" Yeah. Kind of hard to work around that one." Derek nodded in understanding, face solemn. Cora stared at him, looking between his eyes, familiarizing herself with how he looked now, how he felt, after all this time.

" I missed you too, you know. Missed this place. Missed everything."

" Then come back." Derek kind of begged, kind of cried, but he couldn't keep losing her, every single time she walked away from him.

" I can't." Cora sighed, eyes shying away from her brother's face that seemed to be crumbling. Derek shook his head, bit down on his lips, to keep from doing something, saying something that he'd regret.

" This is the bag Audrey was left with. Give that alpha my number, in case he needed anything for her, or just in general. I'm going to my room." He turned away, barely walked two steps, before his sister's voice sounded again.

" It's not that I don't want to. It just.. it stinks around here. And it hurts. And we're not the same people we were back then, I can't just,"

" Can't just what, Cora? Can't stay with me? Trust me enough to keep you safe? To be there for you? Can't be here, and just let it hurt us, together? Can't **_what_** , exactly?"

Derek sounded angry. And hurt and lonely and terrified and so many things that were beating against him, beating him down. And just like that, Cora choked on something, her face collapsing onto itself, as she cried out, breathless and weak and so, so young again. Stiles took Audrey from her trembling arms, stepped away, letting them both, pour it onto the unkind world.

" I've been here for barely two minutes, and I can't **_breathe_**. I can still hear them, Derek, all the fucking time, and, and you. Look at you, it broke your heart, it ruined you, and- and it never helped them. They're still gone, and, I can't deal with how you smell and how this place smells and how- how I'm here and they're not, and it doesn't feel like home anymore, but, nowhere does, and I'm just- I'm scared shitless because I'm all the way over there and, what if something happens to you? What if, what if you get hurt? At least, now I'm there, and I can't tell myself I couldn't help, because I didn't try, but if- if I'm here, and it still happens, then what's the fucking point, Derek? What was ever the point of any of this shit? I- I miss you so much and I can't make myself say it, can't come back, although, I really want to, fuck, I-"

Derek nodded, tears falling away, and he didn't try to stop them, stop any of it, because she was breaking apart, and she was letting him in, and they were finally grieving together, and he knew he'd never be able to make it better, or make it okay, but fuck, she was finally letting him be there. So he threw his arms around her, so aggressively, she stumbled, almost losing her footing, as she crashed into him, but he held on, keeping their balance.

" It's okay. It's okay, Cora. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You can do whatever you want. Come back, or don't, I just want you to be okay. I want you to not feel like this. Never feel like this. And if being away from this, from me, helps, then, I promise I'll let you be. I'll never tell you to come here again, and-"

" **_No_**. I'm sorry. I love you, Derek. And I- I don't know if I can do this without you. I don't want to. I just need a bit more time. I need to, try to, try to breathe past it. Just be patient with me. I'm sorry, Derek."

" Shh, it's okay. You've got nothing to be sorry for. It isn't your fault. None of this ever was. I love you. So much, Cora. So fucking much. It's okay. Take all the time you need. I'll be here. I promise. I'll always be here for you."

Cora nodded against his chest, held on, until she wasn't crying anymore, and neither was he. When they pulled away, their eyes was mostly red, burning with exertion, absolutely drained. But he smiled at her, and she fell into his side, not ready to completely lose the contact quite yet. They went to the kitchen, and Stiles was pretending to be afraid, every time Audrey flashed her eyes at him, and let out something sounding like a roar. They laughed, felt like something was lifting, was releasing. Cora decided to stay for dinner, and not leave immediately. She made a few more jokes about Derek and Stiles, which they mostly laughed or groaned at, yet their cheeks almost always turned a shade of red. She helped Stiles with the cooking, despite her clear discomfort around fire. And after they ate, she clung to her brother, promising to be back in a few months at most, and try to stay a bit longer then. He didn't object, would never tell her that it wasn't enough. He nodded, smile widening in gratitude. Cora then went for Stiles, seeking out something completely different from his embrace. She told him to take care of her brother, and keep her posted, promising that she'd try to give them updates about Audrey as frequently as she could. And then she took a crying Audrey away, and Stiles and Derek stood there, touching against one another, without really holding. They felt like they were losing something but also gaining something else and they didn't know how to feel about any of it. They didn't feel the need to, really.   


End file.
